blade_of_tearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of Tears Series
Blade of Tears (Sword of Sorrows) is a series of fantasy 2d styled rpg gamed Developed by Emmanuel Knight for free distributuion and entertainment. Creation and Influence When creating Blade of Tears Emmanuel Knight had the Idea of creating an "ideal Rpg that would satisfy him in place of the drought of games he had played and experienced. Knight then sought out means to creating an Rpg of his own to pass the time and found the Rpg Maker game engine series. by utilizing the engine and custom scripts Knight came up withthe title Blade of Tears and wanted to ideally create a series of classic styled Rpg games for himself to enjoy, Not stopping there Knight wanted to expand his Ideas and used a storyline for one of his unfinished manga he was writing and drawing and converted it into Gaming format and began to develop. "Blade of tears is a love letter to the rpgs I grew up with as a child that kept me on track and fueled me with ideas and inspriration to create my own works and titles to go out and inspire someone myself" notes Knight who says many rpgs and anime was a big help in writing and producing the Game. Knight Notes that the Tales, star ocean, and dark cloud series had the most huge play on how he would approach creating the Blade of Tears series. Blade of Tears is an open source free download game due to thrid party recources that Knight used to create the game for local gameplay and entertaiment. Knight expressed that he had no thoughts of selling the blade of tears franchiese because it came from the heart and wanted to create a homage and thank you to the rpgs that sparked him interest in the genre as well as he wanted to create fun and playful that anyone could play at anytime. Blade of tears Cross Mysterica Remastered Edition Blade of tears cross Mysyterica bares the title RM for remastered edition due to it's final stage of creation being held back and halted 3 seperate times in 3 yearrs. Blade of tears began development in 2010 but Knight would go through setbacks and would ultimately stop production of the game. Later in 2011 Knight attempted again but in an incident his laptop where he developed the game was stolen this stopping the process until 2012. Much of 2012 ran blade of tears in develpment where it was 95 percent complete and ready for download but reagedy would strike Knight again and robbery would have his items stolen thus stopping blade of tears again...Finally in 2013 Knight decided to kickstart the project one last time and to release the game as episodic downloads giving him time to consistantly work on the title while sampling and sharing with the people. the Game is now produced through episodes which holds 3-6 quests until the next update occurs and will go through episodes until completion. 'Design' Blade of tears's game desgin utilizes the the Rpg Maker Vx game engine system which carries out a 2d landscape setting for gameplay. The Battle system is adopted into the game through the usages of scripts credited to Enu, Mr. Bubble and Yanfly called the Tanketai SBS (Tanketai Side View Battle System) which runs as custom active battle system much similar to the early Final Fantasy game engines from the snes and early nintendo systems. the side view battle system takes place on seperate screen allowing the player to engage in an interactive combat enviorment. The Characters in storyline were designed to be animelike thus having changing and exaggerated emotions and faces throughout the game through the usage of rpg Maker Vx 's and independant resources which bring the game more to life. Audio The Audio within the Blade of Tears series consist of Game track resources from the Rpg Maker Vx engine as well as reouces of mixed anime. and rpg game tracks from the games that inspired Knight in creation. Games Currently at this time Knight expresses that he wants to create a Blade of Tears Trilogy having played around and already created an engine for the remaning Blade of tears games and their titles *''Blade of Tears Cross Mysterica Rm'' (remastered edition), The first Blade of Tears and mothership title to ther rest of the series featuring Allen Archfield who embarks on a journey to rid the world of fiends and their overlord Depth who seeks to drown the world and heavens in the essence of Darkness and chaos. *''Blade of Tears Eternia Ithsenea,'' the second Blade of Tears and cannon to the first title standing alone but considered an escort title by Knight the Game takes place 400 Years into the future with a silver haired protagonist named chrono who trains to become a Knight of Itshenea but realizes his destiny is much more graner having to save his timeline from erasing from existence by the hands of Zero a powerful Ruler from a future timeline looking to seize Glory in Chrono's. Blade of Tears Eternia Ithsenea runs on the updated Rpg Maker Vx Ace game system engine. *''Blade of Tears Legacia Exodia,'' The Third in the series and also a stand alone title which is non cannon to the orginal blade of Tears Myseruca timeline which takes place in different world and time but has similar elements to the Blade of tears story featuring raize, a strong minded ex soilder for a terrible Tyrant by the name of Goukei Raize takes Anna a Girl he looks after and flee's from Goukei's influence and ends up on a mysterious Island Trivia All of the game titles have a name that can be translated to a tale *Cross Mysterica = Goddess's crossroads/Mysterica's Paths *Eternia Ithesnea = Eternal Ithsenea/Eternal Maiden *Legacia Exodia = Legacy of Exodia/Exodia's Legacy Each Game deals or revolves around a Goddess or divine female within the storyline. Category:Blade of Tears Category:Video Games Category:Rpg Maker Vx